Contidos
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Na manhã que parecia que tudo iria acabar, algo inocente acontece... E trará conseguencias... [YAOI]


Aviso: este fic contem relacionamento homosexual se você é de menor e/ou se choca com facilidade, não leia.  
  
Contidos  
by Nyym-chan  
  
Remus andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Sua cabeça se enchia de culpa e remorso. Nunca deveria ter permitido que aquilo acontecesse. Devia ter desconfiado que Sirius estava aprontando algo para Severus Snape. Ele andava tão calmo, com aquele olhar meio malicioso.  
  
Com os pés cansados, sentou-se na cama, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos espalmadas. Como doia no peito. Como Sirius pudera colocar um slytherin a par de sua situação? Certamente Snape espalharia o fato assim que saisse da Ala Hospitalar. Sinceramente, Remus não sabia se ia conseguir olhar para Sirius e perdoá-lo.  
  
Vozes distantes tirou Remus de seus pensamentos. Vozes distante e conhecidas. A porta do dormitório se abriu e dois garotos de quinze anos entraram murmurando. Atrás deles entrou um pequeno garoto gordo. Assim que viram Remus, calaram-se.  
  
O rapaz mais alto, de cabelos negros e olhos cinzas, desviou o olhar dos olhos de Remus. E deitou-se em sua cama. O outro, de cabelos desgrenhados também negros e olhos castanhos, apertou as duas mãos ansioso. O pequeno gordo correu para sua cama, sem ousar comentar nada, e fechou o cortinado.  
  
- Ouça, Remus, sei que erramos... - começou James, mas Remus o interrompeu.  
  
- Erramos? - zombou. - Até onde eu sei, só uma pessoa estava envolvida na... brincadeira. - E olhou para Sirius que se encolheu na cama.  
  
- Ele está arrependido, Remus - ponderou James um tanto hesitante.  
  
Remus levantou-se.  
  
- Então por que ele não fala isso para mim diretamente? - bradou. - Por que é você que está falando?  
  
Sirius levantou-se infeliz.  
  
- Não imaginava que ele pudesse descobrir e...  
  
- Quê? Achou que iria matá-lo antes?  
  
- Bem... sim... - vendo o rosto do amigo se contorcer, acresentou - talvez...  
  
- Francamente, Sirius, gostaria de saber o que eu fiz de tão ruim para você me odiar deste jeito. Fazer isso...  
  
O rosto de Remus cobriu de lágrimas. Sirius sentiu o coração apertar. Nunca pensara no que poderia acarretar aquela brincadeira. Não se importava se Snape morresse nem que ele contasse para todos o que Remus era, mas ver seu amigo daquele jeito... isso nunca. Ele olhou para James suplicante, que puxou um Peter sonolento para fora do quarto dizendo:  
  
- Nós vamos à Hogsmead.  
  
- Você não vai? - perguntou Remus, indiferente, a Sirius.  
  
- Estou proibido... - disse melancólico. - Não vai também?  
  
- Não estou a fim.  
  
Remus pegou um livro particularmente grosso, sentou-se na cama, abriu o livro e começou a ler. Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado.  
  
- Que livro é esse? - perguntou interessado. Remus fechou o livro e olhou feio para Sirius.  
  
- Se você não percebeu, Black, eu estou com ódio de você - disse sem nenhum sentimento. Sirius forçou um sorriso e apertou as bochechas de Remus.  
  
- Ai, que gracinha - zombou, numa tentativa de fazer o amigo esquecer todo aquele ódio por ele -, adoro você zangado assim.  
  
Remus bufou forte e empurrou Sirius da cama. Assustado, Sirius segurou o braço da Remus, que acabou caindo da cama com ele. Quando Remus deu por si, estava sentado por cima de Sirius, que ofegava. Os cabelos negros de Sirius estavam espalhados pelo chão e Remus sentiu uma pontada.  
  
- Tentativa de homicídio, Moony?  
  
- Seria a segunda, Padfoot - respondeu sarcasticamente.  
  
Aquela era uma sensação estranha para ambos. Sirius ergueu seu braço - ou melhor, ele se ergueu sozinho - e pôs a mão no rosto do amigo. Remus corou um pouco.  
  
- Adoro quando você é sarcastico. É uma pena que só é longe das outras pessoas. Elas ensistem em dizer que você é meigo, gentil e bondoso.  
  
Sua mão apertou a nuca de Remus, forçando-o se curvar um pouco. Remus fixou os olhos castanhos nos cinzas do amigo e sentiu outra pontada. O que seria aquelas pontadas? Por algum motivo não estava gostando da situação. Estava ficando estranha em demasia. E sua nuca foi comprimida de novo por Sirius.  
  
- Eu falou com elas - continuava Sirius -, mas elas não me ouvem.  
  
Remus aproximou-se de Sirius sem mesmo a pressão da mão dele em sua nuca. Os olhos cinzas estavam cada vez mais próximos até, de repente eles se fecharam, e, como era muito obediente, Remus também fechou os seus. Mas o nervosismo fez Remus beijar o queixo do amigo, o que resultou numa risada quase canina de Sirius e um Remus muito envergonhado erguendo o rosto rapidamente.  
  
Remus quis sair de cima de Sirius, mas ele o prendeu com sua mãos fortes. Mesmo assim o lobissomem não olhava o amigo. Ele quase o beijara... como pudera fazer isso. E não sabia o que era pior. Nem conseguira beijar. Errara o alvo... nunca pensara que seria assim. Sirius o fitava risonho.  
  
- Primeiro beijo? - perguntou. Remus corou violentamente. - Bem - disse prático -, não deu muito certo. Deixe-me conduzi-lo...  
  
Sirius apertou a mão contra a nuca do lobissomem, mas este escapou e levantou-se. O braço de Sirius caiu inerte no chão e o rapaz também se levantou.  
  
- O que você acha que está fazendo, Sirius? - perguntou Remus andando pelo quarto.  
  
- Ora, apenas tentando ajudá-lo. Se continuar a beijar desta forma, meu amigo, as garotas fugiram de você. Além do mais, você tentou beijar-me primeiro.  
  
Remus fitou a janela. Sirius sentou-se na cama do amigo e bateu a mão espalmada na cama, chamando Remus. Obediente, Remus sentou-se.  
  
- Primeiro, você tem que acertar o alvo - zombou Sirius. - Deixarei você meu conduzir, afinal, é o homem que conduz.  
  
Remus olhou pelo canto do olho.  
  
- Acho que isso é errado...  
  
- Ora, vamos... cada hesitação irá ter represália - e desabotoou um botão da camisa de Remus. - Quando ficar nu, será obrigado a descer para o Salão Comunal.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Remus aproximou-se de Sirius. Os olhos cinzas fecharam-se e os de Remus continuaram abertos. Não queria errar desta vez. Quando os lábios encostaram, Sirius abriu os olhos abruptamente, assustando Remus, que afastou-se rápido.  
  
- Feche os olhos, Monny!  
  
Sirius desabotoou toda a a camisa de Remus e tirou. Remus deixou o amigo tirar. E tentou de novo e de novo, mas o amigo sempre achava um erro. Era os olhos semicerrados, o beicinho, os narizes se encontrando. Remus estava com as calças abertas, sem botas nem meias. Prevendo a veronha que teria que suportar, Remus pulou em cima de Sirius com tudo, derrubando-o na cama e ficando sobre ele. Com toda a coragem que conseguia juntar, beijou o amigo de uma vez.  
  
Quando os lábios se encontraram violentamente, Remus não quis comemorar a vitória. Havia feito tudo certo. Certo até demais. Sirius agarrou a nuca do lobisomem e aprofundou o beijo. Remus, por vezes, deve ansias de vomito, mas nada o fazia parar.  
  
Sirius rolou Remus e sentou em cima dele, parando o beijo. Ambos arfavam forte. Remus olhava para Sirius envergonhado. Como pudera beijar seu amigo? Sirius sorria.  
  
- Nada mal para um iniciante.  
  
Ele saiu de cima dele e do dormitório. Remus ficou lá deitado, artodoado.  
  
Dois anos se passara. Remus conversava com os três amigos felizes. Por vezes notava os olhos de Sirius nele, mas não dava importancia. Durante um ano, Sirius insitira em dar-lhe aulas de beijo, mas aquilo começara enojar Remus.  
  
- Algum problema, Monny? - perguntou James.  
  
- Nada, eu vou dormir, boa noite.  
  
E subiu até o dormitório, onde deitou em sua cama. Sirius apareceu logo depois e sentou-se na cama do amigo lobisomem.  
  
- Remus, desculpe-me. Sei que tenho usado você de modo nojento. James finalmente conseguiu por isto na minha cabeça...  
  
- James? Você contou para ele?  
  
- Sim - respondeu Sirius. - Eu precisava exclarecer certas coisas.  
  
- Que coisas?  
  
- O que é que se sente quando se gosta de alguém... - Remus ergueu a sombracelha. - E eu cheguei a conclusão que sou... bem... bissexual. Quero dizer, eu gosto de você. Sua compania e seus beijos. Pode parecer asqueroso para você, James ficou bem surpreso...  
  
Remus se calou. Era verdade que não era normal sair beijando homens, mas nunca pensara na possibilidade...  
  
- Sirius... acho que preciso pensar... um pouco...  
  
- Todo tempo que quiser.  
  
Sirius saiu do domitório. Remus ficara confuso... e, até o fim de Hogwarts, não consiguira arrumar seus pensamentos e, como Sirius não insistira no assunto, deixara passar. Eles continuaram amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ambos sabiam que acontecera e isso seria levado para sempre com eles.  
  
N/A: desculpe os erros de português, um dia eu reviso o fic e arrumo tudo. 


End file.
